


Party Tattoos

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Jane Seymour is lowkey rebellious, One Shot, Tattoos, anne has a lot of bad ideas... but some good ones too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When the Queens' discover that one of them has a secret tattoo, it sparks an idea in one particularly chaotic member of the group.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	Party Tattoos

“Kit, love? Did you steal my socks again?”

This was becoming a strange habit. Katherine Howard had decided that she absolutely loved sock puppets which, to Jane Seymour’s dismay, meant stealing from whoever’s sock drawer was easiest to access. 

Of course, she couldn’t use her own socks. What a preposterous suggestion! 

Giving a sigh, the barefooted third wife made her way to the girl's bedroom. Sadly, nothing. No socks, and no Kit. Where could the little rascal have gotten to?

Jane didn’t have to wonder for long, as she heard familiar giggles sound from down the stairs.

The living room!

Rolling her eyes, Jane watched with a smirk from the steps as Kit pestered the other queens with the sock puppets. Anne and Cleves joined in, playfully speaking through the socks - accented with little googly eyes - whilst Aragon and Parr watched on with polite, overly-exhausted smiles.

“Wow, those socks look strangely familiar,” Jane teased as she reached the coffee table, making Kit look up at her with a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry, Jane. I-“

Before Kit could even attempt to apologise, she was knocked over by her cousin racing to Jane’s feet.

“IS THAT A TATTOO?”

Shit.

Jane’s eyes widened with horror as she realised her mistake. For a moment, she could’ve sworn she felt her soul leave her body as the shock switched to panic.

Nobody was supposed to see that. She couldn’t let her family know she had been littering her flesh with ink. They were all certain to judge her, surely. Perhaps they’d even disgrace her for acting like some common tramp. Tattoos weren’t for ladies. That’s what she’d heard. They weren’t supposed to be pretty and feminine.

Not noticing the woman’s sheer horror, Anne continued inspecting the tattoo. It was only small. A few, simple black characters on the inside of her ankle.

“XVIII.XII.MMXVII,” Anne read aloud, making the other queens eye her curiously.

“18th December 2017,” Parr commented, making the other queens all look around at each other for help. 

It couldn’t have been anyone’s birthday if it was 2017, nor could it be their death date, so a memorial tattoo for Edward was out of the picture. When did they come back? No, they didn’t return in December 2017. It was before that, wasn’t it?

Seeing the look of confusion on the women’s faces, Jane felt her cheeks flush. She was going to have to explain this.

“It… It’s the date we got our professional debut with those four Monday night performances at The Arts,” Jane explained, making it click for the five queens. 

Of course it was.

Trust Jane to get something so sentimental. Something so absolutely pure and lovely.

“It’s just a nice reminder is all. No matter what happens, we have each other. We achieved something so brilliant. I’m not just the one who had a son and died, I am so much more on that stage,” Jane explained, cheeks still an adorable shade of pink, “we are so much more.”

The group hug that followed that little speech was so full of love it was almost suffocating. 

Of course the queens wouldn’t judge her. How could Jane ever think such a thing? No, her family would love and accept her no matter what, just as she would for every single one of them.

Though, that love didn’t take from their teasing.

It was the next week when Jane dropped her knitting needle, sending it rolling onto the ground in front of her. She didn’t think anything of it when Anne appeared in front of the couch to pick it up for her. That is until she bent over.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?”

Jumping up, Anne feigned confusion, her eyes still focused intensely on the floor.

“What? Is there a spider?” She asked, making Jane’s jaw fall. This girl couldn’t be serious. Did she honestly not know what Jane was referring to?

“Annie… sweetheart, your back,” was all Jane could manage to stutter, prompting the girl to slide her top up just enough to reveal a rather large, lopsided love heart on her lower back. A tramp stamp, Jane had heard them referred to in the past.

“Do you like it?” Anne asked with an expectant look on her face. How was Jane supposed to respond to that? Small, sentimental tattoos were one thing, but this… 

Oh gosh, had the chaotic girl been using the correct aftercare? Was the artist a professional? Was the work area clean? Jane couldn’t help spiraling as she stared at the ink in horror. 

That is until she heard cackling sound from behind her. 

Cleves?

“Jesus, you’re going to give the poor woman a heart attack, Anne,” Cleves chuckled, only intensifying Jane’s confusion. Did she know about this? Did everyone?

“Your tattoo inspired me, Jane! I thought you’d like it,” Anne grinned, making Jane’s heart drop. She’d really inspired this? Oh no. It would be hypocritical to scold the girl. How was she supposed to react? If it’s a permanent fixture, she should probably be supportive, just as the others had been with her.

Oh, this was far too much stress. How was Cleves being so calm? Why was she laughing? Did she not understand what was going on? That hideous, wonky shape was going to scar the poor girl!

“Calm down, mausbär,” Cleves chuckled, making Jane look up to their smirking faces. “It’s fake, Jane. Don’t worry.”

Relief immediately washed over Jane, before frustration set in. Anne really did like to be a trouble maker. To scare the living hell out of the motherly woman.

“Oh, you brat!” Was all Jane could manage to gasp as she began to inspect the tattoo closer. Sure enough, when Jane touched it, the ink began to separate and peel. It was no more than a simple press-on tattoo like you may get in a child’s toy.

Finally, relief streamed through Jane, calming her racing heart. Anne was fine. No ugly tattoo, no risk of infection, no bad decisions. 

Well, that last one may be a lie. Tricking Jane definitely wasn’t her brightest idea.

For the rest of the day, Anne acted as Jane’s maid, tending to her every need. Jane had been genuinely scared for the younger girl, and Anne couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. So, she made it up to the woman with cups of tea and folded laundry.

It was once everyone had gone to bed that Anne took a seat on the couch beside Jane and cuddled up to her. Of course, Jane was more than happy to wrap an arm around the girl, pressing a gentle kiss to her hairline. No matter how much they teased her, Jane’s heart would never fail to burst with affection at the sight of her family. 

Her girls.

They just sat there for a little while, eyes focused on some random repeat of Come Dine With Me until Anne finally found the courage to speak up.

“Jane?”

“Hm?” Jane hummed, turning away from the TV to look at the trouble maker.

“I um… I’m sorry about my prank earlier,” Anne said, fiddling nervously with her sleeves as she spoke. “I have an idea though, and I think you might not completely hate it… Hopefully.”

An idea? Oh no.

Any idea from the gremlin was bound to end in disaster. Still, though, Jane urged the girl to go on, always willing to hear out her ridiculous schemes.

“We’re a family, right? You were talking about your tattoo; about how it symbolises our new lives and our worth. I thought, maybe, we could all… uh…”

Stupid. 

This idea was stupid.

Why did she even bother to bring it up? You’d think after everything, Anne Boleyn would have learned when to keep her mouth shut. Yet, here she was. Biting her tongue just a moment too late, as always.

“You want us to get matching tattoos?” Jane clarified, earning a sheepish nod from the girl.

“J-just something small. To represent the show and stuff,” Anne mumbled, wishing she could retreat into her shell like a tortoise. Gosh, it truly would be nice to be invisible sometimes. Perhaps in her next life, she could be a chameleon and blend into her surroundings in situations like this. It seemed next time wouldn’t be too far away because she was certain this embarrassment could kill her.

Then came something Anne didn’t expect.

Praise.

“That’s a wonderful idea, my love! We should see what the others think and come up with some design ideas,” Jane beamed, making Anne’s anxiety immediately fade away. She really approved of the idea. Hopefully, the others would be just as enthusiastic!

Thankfully, everyone agreed that a small, matching tattoo was a wonderful idea. Even Aragon liked the idea of something simple and delicate. Something beautiful to link them all together, rather than their ugly pasts.

Gripping her microphone, Anne couldn’t help grinning as she glanced down to her wrist. There, in thin black ink, laid a sweet, familiar crown.

Their family crest.

Tattoos may be permanent, but so is family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you liked it! 🦆 I thought we could all probably use a little break from the angst after the last couple of fics. Sorry if it isn't my best work!


End file.
